As a rule, to secure luggage in a luggage compartment, straps and/or nets are provided, which are placed around the luggage, are hooked to anchorage points arranged in fixed positions on the lateral walls and/or the bottom floor of the luggage compartment, and are at least partly elastic to adapt to the volume to be secured.
In solutions where an additional, height-adjustable loading floor is provided, known retentions systems of the type just described are not normally employed, because they do not adapt to the different height positions at which the additional loading floor can be placed in the luggage compartment.